Rendezvous
by Kruk
Summary: Miniatura. Nastoletnia Petunia umówiła się na randkę, ale Vernon ma po nią przyjść do domu. Co będzie, jeśli dowie się o istnieniu Lily?


Szczupła, wręcz chuda nastolatka poprawiła wiszącą na niej sukienkę, sprawdziła w lusterku czy jej blond włosy dobrze się układają i zerknęła na zegarek. Za pięć ósma. Za pięć minut miał przyjść o n. Znali się już dość długo, jednak dziś po raz pierwszy miał przyjść do jej domu, specjalnie w tym celu wysprzątanego przez nią i jej siostrę.

Oby tylko nie zauważył tej dziewczyny, po raz kolejny przemknęła jej przez głowę ta koszmarna myśl. Ale nie, ta smarkula ostatnio przesiaduje całe dnie w swoim pokoju, rozmarzona, i słucha jakiejś tam muzyki, chyba Santany i tych okropnych Beatlesów, a przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut gra tylko "Angie" i "Angie", aż musiała wrzasnąć, żeby ta mała z łaski swojej ściszyła.

Jaka szkoda, że ona nigdy nie chce zapomnieć o nauce... Wyrzuciliby smarkatą ze szkoły. Rodzicom dobrze by to zrobiło, pomyślała dziewczyna wyglądając przez okno i jednocześnie poprawiając klipsy. Są tak zafascynowani ta nienormalną szkołą, całkiem zgłupieli. Niestety ta dziwaczka, jej pokraczna i egoistyczna siostra, nie dba wcale o rodziców. Ostatnio zdobyła najwyższą ilość punktów na jakimś idiotycznym egzaminie, ojciec i matka dosłownie piali z zachwytu, o niczym innym nie gadali, tylko o tym dziwadle i o jakiś rybach!

Dobra, dosyć myślenia o niemiłych sprawach, nie dręcz się, zaraz ósma.

Monotonne bicie zegara zlało się z dźwiękiem dzwonka. Przyszedł. I jaki punktualny! Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, nienawidziła jeśli ktoś spóźniał się o choćby minutę. Albo, co gorsza, przychodził za wcześnie.

Idąc otworzyć mu drzwi, zahaczyła o pokój siostry; zabębniła do drzwi.

- Tylko pamiętaj, nie pokazuj się nam na oczy! - warknęła.

Chwilę później uśmiechała się już dystyngowanie. Jej uśmiech przywodził na myśl grymas osoby, która zjadła właśnie cytrynę, j e m u to jednak nie przeszkadzało.

- Witaj, Petunio. - Duży, dobrze odżywiony chłopak z różową twarzą i czarnymi wąsikami wręczył jej różę. - Ładna sukienka.

Dziewczyna przyjęła kwiat z dygnięciem i poszła włożyć go do wazonu, uprzednio poprosiwszy chłopaka, ażeby rozgościł się w salonie. Była zdenerwowana - jeśli teraz pokaże się jej siostra...

Nie pokazała się i Petunia odetchnęła z ulgą. Jednak kiedy weszła do salonu, przelękła się strasznie. Vernon oglądał zdjęcia na kominku! Chciała je schować, jednak ustawienie w należytym porządku masy ramek z fotografiami przekraczało jej możliwości - poza tym rodzice mogli przyjść przed nią. Petunia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić ich reakcji na widok ogołoconego kominku. Więc fotografie zostały.

A teraz Vernon je oglądał, a ona stała z wazonem w ręku, czekając na to, co nadejść musiało.

- Ta dziewczyna, kto to? - zapytał, wskazując na uśmiechniętą, długowłosą dziewczynę, widniejącą na większości zdjęć.

- Moja... siostra - wymamrotała niechętnie Petunia.

- Mówiłaś, zdaje mi się, że jesteś jedynaczką?

- Chciałabym - westchnęła ciężko, odstawiając wazon na stół. Klapnęła na kanapę. - Ona jest... jest... jest... - bezskutecznie szukała jakiegoś słowa.

- Zarozumiała - podsunął Vernon.

- Oby tylko - ton głosu Petunii przybrał niesympatyczną barwę. Marzyła o zakończeniu tej rozmowy.

Vernon raczej jej nie zrozumiał.

- Rodzice stawiają ją za wzór? - wypytywał.

Petunia wciąż milczała. Vernon wciąż pytał.

- Co może być aż tak strasznego? - wybuchnął wreszcie chłopak.

- Ona jest... jest... ona jest... czarownicą! - wyjąkała w końcu Petunia, jej chude policzki były czerwone ze wstydu i złości.

Idź już, idź, trzaśnij drzwiami i wyjdź, nie patrz tak na mnie!

Nie wyszedł.

- Żartujesz.

- Chciałabym, żeby to był żart. - Teraz, gdy już zaczęła mówić, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. - Ona chodzi do jakiejś specjalnej szkoły, uczy się z dziwacznych, strasznych ksiąg... ma kociołki pełnie traszek i Bóg wie czego jeszcze... i ma... różdżkę!

Vernona zamurowało na dłuższą chwilę.

- Na zdjęciach wygląda na miłą - stwierdził nareszcie.

Petunia panicznie bała się, że zaraz zacznie płakać. A tak dawno temu z tym skończyła!

- Rodzice też uważają ją za miłą, za aniołka, wielbią ją i cieszą się z jej sukcesów, o których ciągle donosi! Tylko ja wiem, jaka ona jest naprawdę!

- A jest...?

- Nienormalna! To dziwadło! Potwór!

Widać było, że jej nie uwierzył. Żałowała, że wybuchnęła, że powiedziała aż tyle... Mogła przecież milczeć. Albo przytaknąć od czasu do czasu kiedy on wymieniał te cechy, chociażby roztargnienie, myślenie o niebieskich migdałach czy słuchanie okropnej muzyki. Ale po prostu nie miała sił przytakiwać... I wydało się. Jeśli on to wygada, wszyscy uznają ją za wariatkę albo zerwą z nią znajomość! Koszmar...

- Petunio, nie myśl już o niej - zaproponował Vernon, obejmując ją nieco sztywno swoim cudownie szerokim ramieniem. - Idziemy do kina, pamiętasz?

Sporo czasu jeszcze minęło, zanim dziewczyna się uspokoiła. Jeszcze więcej, zanim mu uwierzyła. Ale za piętnaście dziewiąta było już po wszystkim.

Wyszli; Petunia była niemal całkowicie pochłonięta opowiadaniem o koleżankach z klasy.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

*

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło smukłej osóbki, która dotąd przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie ze swojego ulubionego miejsca w kąciku na półpiętrze.

Nie mogli już zauważyć, jak zaraz po trzaśnięciu drzwiami ta osóbka zerwała się i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Nawet gdyby ją widzieli, nawet gdyby ją słyszeli, niewiele by ich to obeszło; może tylko Petunia skrzyczałaby ją za podsłuchiwanie.

Podobno czarownice nie potrafią płakać...


End file.
